EP 2 764 939 A1 discloses a cutting tool and a cutting insert of the type defined in the introduction. The support face of the pocket is in that tool provided by a flat pocket bottom surface onto which the portions of said lower surface of the insert surrounding said central recess are applied for receiving support thereby. An engagement member is arranged on top of that support face so as to be received in said recess and forming a projecting member for obtaining engagement with a specific extended recess portion and prevent rotation of the insert in said active chip-removing state of the tool.